Y al final pudo el caprichoso y maldito corazón
by o0xayide0o
Summary: Harry toma una difícil decisión que cambiará su vida. Advertencia: SLASH HD


_Disclaimer: Nada de lo escrito aquí me pertenece, todo es de JKR._

Y al final pudo el caprichoso y maldito corazón 

La oscuridad nocturna batallaba con la luna, formando figuras chinescas en el techo. En la cama, un hombre dormía serenamente mientras el otro, reclinado sobre él, le observaba.

Harry delineó con su dedo índice, sin rozar siquiera, los rasgos faciales de Draco. Una solitaria lágrima viaja de sus ojos al rubio cabello, mientras piensa en lo inverosímil que es terminar así, tomando decisiones que jamás pensó y llorando por su resultado.

En unas horas se iría y esperaba que Draco nunca supiera el verdadero por qué. No era algo altruista, como se podía esperar de él, algo beneficioso para el mundo. No, simplemente era un deseo egoísta y cobarde, una búsqueda... algo a lo que no lograba encontrar explicación. Sólo sabía que debía marcharse.

Draco suspiró y se removió entre sueños, sin notar la mirada triste del amor de su vida, ni las maletas en la puerta del dormitorio. Harry esperó intranquilo hasta asegurarse de que Draco seguía durmiendo y continuó con su tarea delineadora.

Las cejas, apenas notadas al ser tan rubias; las pestañas, largas y rizadas, tal vez lo único oscuro en él; la nariz, recta y afilada y por último la boca. Esa boca que le había llevado del infierno al paraíso y que había sido su objeto de obsesión durante años. Esa boca que mañana no sonreiría. O tal vez prometería injurias. Con Draco nunca se sabe.

La sonrisa triste de Harry se quebró en una mueca, insegura, temerosa, sin saber qué depararía el futuro. Lo único cierto, que esa horrible decisión era la correcta. Irse.

Desde que descubrió a Draco y éste a él, había pensado que la felicidad eterna, la prometida tras tanta violencia y destrucción, consistía en estar el uno junto al otro. Y hasta ahora había funcionado. Pero tarde o temprano, Harry se descubrió soñando.

Los sueños son peligrosos y nunca sabes si se cumplirán. Lo había hablado con Luna, única en no pedir explicaciones y en conocer lo desconocido, y ésta le había dicho que el corazón dice la verdad, pero que el cerebro tiende a acallarlo.

Con más dudas de las esperadas, Harry se había preguntado a sí mismo si realmente el cariño, la seguridad, la estabilidad, era lo que su cerebro le imponía. Aunque ciertamente, poco importaba ahora. Había descubierto que su corazón latía por mundos nuevos y desgraciadamente, algún futuro y desgarrador amor nuevo.

Y no es que no amara a Draco, le quería con toda su alma. El problema, es que había algo que le decía que no era suficiente. Que si buscaba, encontraría más. Y ante ese sueño, la pregunta es: ¿es mejor quedarse y ser relativamente feliz, sabiendo que podría haber algo mas o es mejor irse?

Depositó un suave beso en la frente de aquel que en los últimos años le había dado todo y se levantó con cuidado. Con una sonrisa de disculpa dejó la carta dirigida a Draco, sobre la mesilla de noche y cogió las maletas y la varita. Una carta repleta de mentiras sobre infidelidades falsas y enamoramientos de personas inexistentes. Porque al fin y al cabo, ni un león valiente es capaz de confesar ante semejante derroche de amor, que aún así, no es suficiente.

Su elección estaba hecha, pensó mientras observaba el perfil del cuerpo de Draco, tendido de lado sobre el lecho. Sus ojos brillaron recordando momentos felices pasados donde imaginaban un futuro por delante, como despedida. Momentos después, los cerró, mientras pensaba en aquellas tres D famosas. Su corazón por fin se aceleró, expectante y abierto al amor. Mientras tanto, su cerebro sollozó sabiendo que lo lógico sería quedarse y ser feliz, pero callado y silencioso ante el alboroto del corazón.

Shhhhhh.- musitó en pársel Harry, sabedor que de esa forma, no perturbaría el sueño de Draco con palabras que podría entender. Su despedida estaba hecha y con un tenue crack, desapareció.

Mechones platinados son desordenados por una brisa traviesa, que entra por la ventana. Draco, en sueños, sonríe pensando que es Harry acariciando su pelo.


End file.
